Godzilla vs Obsidius: Ring of Fire
by Kendell
Summary: Sequal to Junior's Revenge. During a battle between Godzilla and Kamacuras, the destructive lava monster Obsidius is awakened and heads for Tokyo. Godzilla is mankind's only hope of stopping this living inferno from burning everything to ash. Done!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I put Oneshot on Junior's Revenge but I've wanted to do a fic using Obsidius for awhile and it seemed to be a good set up. This is only going to be two chapters long but they're long chapters so it should be pretty good reading. I hope you enjoy it!

**Godzilla vs. Obsidius: Ring of Fire**

**Remains of Birth Island, 3:25 pm;**

Miki looked down from the G-Force helicopter, Godzilla was presently below, laying his father's bones into the sea beside the remains of their old home. It had took six months for Godzilla to reach hear while carrying the bones as he had to walk along the sea floor instead of swimming. "Godzilla never got peace for very long in his life…but now he'll be able to rest in peace at last." she said. She remembered the new Godzilla, formerly Godzilla Junior, had killed Destroyah himself, his first fight since he'd mutated into an adult. Godzilla hung his head in silence for his father, Miki did the same. Godzilla was an animal but animals had feelings as well, and it had been proven that Godzilla and his father were exceptionally intelligent animals. She sensed something, something dangerous below the waves. She telepathically drew Godzilla's attention to it.

Godzilla let out a low growl as he turned in the direction of the disturbance. He walked towards it but before he could investigate, something jumped out of the ocean. It was an enormous Praying Mantis, roughly 1/4 his size. Theses creatures were originally human sized, they were called Kamacuras, he'd been threatened by them as a child but they were much larger now but then again so was he.

Miki gasped as three more Kamacuras jumped out of the sea. "They must've been mutated in the explosion." she said. "Well they don't look like they'll be much of a threat to Godzilla."

Godzilla caught the first Kamacuras and roared at it, he had always hated theses creatures. He grabbed the Kamacuras and drove his claw into its head, killing it. He threw it aside as another jumped at him. He caught its claws and tore them off, maiming the monster insect and tossing it aside as well. The two remaining ones screeched to each other, talking. Godzilla cocked his head, intrigued. The Kamacuras extended their transparent wings and flew into the air, circling Godzilla. They were fast flyers. Godzilla followed them as best he could but they bashed him with their claws, this was more annoying than anything. He remembered his battle with Destroyah's flying form. He waited and when he got the chance, used his Atomic Ray on an attacking Kamacuras, lighting it aflame and sending its burning carcass plunging into the water. The final Kamacuras charged him and he ducked at the last minute, the bug was met with Godzilla's tail to the face, the sharp dorsal spines digging through its head, killing it. Godzilla roared in victory but his roar was met with another, a large screech. He turned to see an even larger Kamacuras emerge from the ocean, this one equal in size to him.

Miki gasped. She remembered something. "Some species of Mantis have females far larger than males." she said. "This must be the female Kamacuras."

Kamacuras clacked her mandibles in anticipation, her plan being to feed on Godzilla naturally. Godzilla snarled at the gigantic Mantis. She charged him and Godzilla lashed out with his claws, striking her but her exoskeleton was far tougher than those of her mates'. She bashed him in the head with her claws, knocking him back. She bit down hard on his shoulder, getting a roar of pain from the monster king. She based him in the sides with her claws. Godzilla finally grabbed the vicious insect and threw her off. She caught herself and flew into the air, circling Godzilla and basing him with her claws. Godzilla based her out of the air with his tail. Kamacuras rose again and continued her relentless assault. Godzilla was dizzied by the repeated hits to the head. Kamacuras put her claws in a 'praying' posture and sunk below the waves.

Miki wondered what Kamacuras was doing, then remembered something. "Praying Mantis are called that do to the stance they take when they hunt." she said, Kamacuras was preparing to attempt a finishing blow.

Kamacuras waited for Godzilla to approach, being completely motionless. She suddenly erupted from the depths, grabbing Godzilla and quickly pulling him close, wanting to bite off his head with her powerful mandibles. However Godzilla grabbed her throat and charged his Atomic Ray. Kamacuras squirmed in his grip, screeching in defiance. Godzilla's Atomic ray smashed into Kamacuras' head, blasting her from his grip, decapitating her, and igniting her corpse. Her flaming body flew backwards and was driven with tremendous force into the remains of Birth Island.

Miki let out cheer as Godzilla finished off Kamacuras and roared in victory. She was startled as Birth Island begin to erupt, she remembered it was a volcano that had caused Birth Island to be destroyed by setting off a nuclear explosion with the uranium pockets below the island, she was relieved those were gone now. Godzilla approached the volcano cautiously, inspecting it. Suddenly something erupted from under the surface, Miki would swear it was an arm, and grabbed Godzilla, pulling him under. Miki watched as a massive fight took place underwater, she couldn't see a thing however. Suddenly the fighting stopped after the eruption had reached its peak. Miki knew what must of happened, Godzilla and…that thing had been dragged into the lava and were under the earth's crust. Godzilla's father and Battra had the same thing happen to them. "Turn us back towards G-Center, something is happening…something very dangerous." she said as a sense of dread came over her. "What the heck was that thing?" she asked, wondering what the thing that had pulled Godzilla underwater, all she'd seen was the arm and she didn't get a good look at it, she did remember that their were glowing orange-red streaks over the arm and patches of the same color underwater.

**G-Center, 6 pm;**

Commander Aso rubbed his head at Miki's report. "So you're saying something came up out of the water and grabbed Godzilla?"

"Yes, that's right, I think it…came out of the volcano." said Miki.

"How is that possible?" asked Aso. "I mean I know Godzilla can survive in lava but whatever this creature is, it must have been trapped in that volcano since the explosion."

"It is possible that…a creature could've of been mutated and simultaneously plunged into the lava." said Kenichi, Miki had taken to calling him Ken. "Or even a creature that was…native to the lava." he said.

"Native…to the lava?" asked Miki.

"Yes, there is a creature in Chilean Mythology called the Cherufe, it lived in a volcano and they sacrificed woman to it but some cryptozoologists believe it was inspired by sightings of a real creature that lived in the lava."

"Preposterous." scoffed Aso. "Its impossible, any lava is over 12000 degrees, nothing could live in it."

"Is it really so strange an idea?" asked Miki. "I mean some animals at the bottom of the sea live off the chemicals pumped from hydrothermal vents that is nearly that hot." she said.

"Yes, such creatures are called Extremophiles, creatures that live in extreme environments." said Ken. "Godzilla is the ultimate Extremophile, he's survived nearly everything imaginable, including being in lava for several years, during that time he must of eaten something." he said. "If there are creatures that live in the massive magma sea below the earth's surface, that would explain how he survived." he said. "This creature was unleashed by Kamacuras being slammed into the volcano, triggering an eruption."

"Alright, you've convinced me but regardless of what this monster is, we still need a name for it and what to do if it returns." said Aso. "If it ventures out of the Earth's mantle, it could be a disaster."

"If this creature was not only trapped in the mantle but lived there, then it can likely travel through the mantle easily." said Ken. "That's a problem because Japan has 10 percent of the world's active volcanoes." he said.

**Okinawa, 9 pm;**

Okinawa has some of Japan's most beautiful beaches and thus attracted a great deal of tourists, though the oceans were dangerous during the summer months because of jellyfish and other marine life. They majority of people stayed on shore today, enjoying the sun, it was getting late but the view of the coral reefs were worth staying after dark. Someone called the gathered people's attention to a spot in the ocean were the water was churning and a orange-red light glowed. Suddenly, a geyser like explosion of water went off and steam began poring from the ocean. Something began moving towards shore, something enormous.

**G-Center, 11 pm;**

Due to Okinawa's remoteness, it took awhile to get a view of the aftermath of this new creature's rampage, it wasn't pretty. The beach side was covered in a layer of molten rock, humans burned to ash beneath it, the ancient castles and structures where left in burnt debris, the attack had came unexpected and the death count was enormous. "From the report, the creature emerged from a dormant volcano off the coast and came ashore, going on a rampage." said Aso. "It destroyed everything in its path and spat streams of molten lava from its mouth." he said. "Then finally went back into the volcano and disappeared." he said.

"Why would it do this?" asked Miki. "I mean cause this much destruction?"

"The most peculiar fact about this is the creature ate the debris of the buildings." said Ken. "We have a picture but it isn't very clear." he said. The picture came up on the screen. The creature stood slightly taller than Godzilla when it stood up to its full height but preferred to run with a knuckle walk like a gorilla, which it resembled to an extent. Its body seemed to be made out of black rock, which made it difficult to see at night if not for the streams of orange-red magma that ran threw its body, mostly around its joints, it had a middle length thick tail ending with two tips. Each had had four claws, on resembling a thumb, each foot had three toes. Its head lacked eyes or ears, having two horn-like objects jutting out of the back and its mouth was open in the picture, revealing jagged rocks resembling teeth and magma seeping out from inside the mouth.

"Its…its made of rock and lava." said Miki. "There's nothing organic about it."

"I most rework my theory." said Ken. "It may sound insane but somehow the molten rock itself was mutated." he said. "The energies must of awakened some primal consciousness within it and turned it into a monster."

"So we're dealing with a living volcano here?" asked Aso. "I've seen everything now."

"Obsidius." said Miki.

"Obsidius?" asked Aso.

"After Obsidian, a type of volcanic glass." said Ken. "It appears this creature is made up partly of it." he said. "Likely has other volcanic substances in it but Obsidius is an appropriate name."

"Why did Obsidius cause so much destruction in Okinawa?" asked Aso. "Sorry for changing gears so quickly but that is our primary concern."

"It's a primal creature." said Miki. "I sense a very primal intelligence within it, ancient, lacking reason, it is a creature of pure instinct." she said. "It's instinct is tented with a malice as well." she said. "Something evil." she gasped. "Space Godzilla." she said.

"What?" asked Ken, confused.

"What does Space Godzilla have to do with it?" asked Aso.

"His crystals, he left several still on the island." said Miki. "They're infused with his energies, his malice, his evil." she said. "When Birth Island exploded, it must of forced the irradiated crystals into the mantle, causing the lava to become Obsidius and carrying bits of Space Godzilla's hatred into this new creature."

"So this creature was created from the remains of not only Birth Island's radiation but the cosmic energy of Space Godzilla." said Ken.  
"So we're dealing with…the son of Space Godzilla?" asked Aso.

"That's right." said Miki. "The son of Space Godzilla and the Earth itself."

"So that would mean…he's Junior's nephew." said Ken. "Unless Space Godzilla was born from Biollante, in which case I guess it would be his cousin."

"Obsidius…has both the cosmic energies that powered Space Godzilla and the radiation from Birth Island…as well as the power of a volcano." said Aso. "This could be bad."

"And I've checked the seismographs." said Ken. "Obsidius is heading underground towards Fukuoka." he said. "And he will go right under Tokyo."

Miki gasped. "But if he purposely attacked Okinawa for food I guess, he'll likely attack Tokyo as well."

"Its worse, if he reaches Fukuoka, he'll be able to absorb Space Godzilla's crystals that remain deep underground." said Ken. "And increase in power."

"We have to stop him." said Aso. "If we don't…I don't want to know how powerful he could become."

Miki suddenly sensed Godzilla. "Godzilla." she said.

"Commander, Mt. Fuji just erupted." said Ken. "Godzilla has been sighted." he said. "He's heading to intercept Obsidius."

"Those two are going to fight in the middle of Tokyo?" asked Aso. "We just managed to get it cleaned up." he said. The city's damage had really been relatively limited to the bay area due to Destroyah fighting Godzilla and Junior absorbing Godzilla's energy but Tokyo Tower was still ruined. "People were just starting to move back in."

"We're going to have to evacuate them or Obsidius will kill them." said Ken.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed the first half of the fic, it was fun to write, so much so I wrote it all in one setting, I'll probably pst the next part next week. Please R&R!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo, 3 am;**

The city was evacuated as the earth split open, magma pouring out, followed by the primal behemoth known as Obsidius. The gigantic creature let out a bellowing roar that seemed to echo from his throat. He immediately spat a stream of molten rock, melting a building into lava as well. He smashed buildings with his tail then jumped into the air and body slammed a row of buildings. He started stuffing the rubble into his maw, digesting it into more magma. Suddenly two beams of blue light slammed into his back, leaving patches of ice. Obsidius turned and detected a group of Maser Cannons roll up, equip with freezers. They fired again, leaving patches of ice once more but it melted instantly due to his heat. He beat his chest a roared again then charged the tanks which hit him with everything they had. Obsidius reached the tanks and brought his claws down on two of them, causing them to explode. He sent another flying with his tail and vomited out a stream of magma on another, melting it to slag. He grabbed another and swallowed it whole, dooming its pilots to a painful death, first by their tank melting around them and then being burned to death by the magma within the volcanic monster. He dug his claws into the ground and uprooted it, sending the group of Masers on top of it flying. He looked around, seeing he'd defeated his attackers. He continued to smash buildings and devour them. Suddenly another roar ripped through the night. Obsidius snarled and turned to face his opponent.

Godzilla stood across from Obsidius, a low growl escaping his lips. He and Obsidius had battled fiercely underwater and in the mantle but they'd lost each other and he wanted to finish their bout. He let out a roar of challenge, Obsidius beat his chest and returned with his own roar.

**G-Center, 3:45 am;**

"It looks like we've got one heck of a fight on our hands." said Aso.

"I hope Godzilla can beat Obsidius." said Ken. "We're powerless to stop him."

"He will stop Obsidius." said Miki. "I know he will."

**Tokyo, 3:46 am;**

Obsidius went on the offensive immediately, charging Godzilla. Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at the lava formed beast and hit his chest, the way Obsidius's body was made, the ray was deflected off his rocky hide. Godzilla snarled and charged, he was prepared for a melee battle. The two monster collided and began to fight. Obsidius bashed his hand into the side of Godzilla's head and was met with a tail whip in return, staggering him. Godzilla clawed at Obsidius, digging into the rock making the beast up. Obsidius clawed Godzilla as well, drawing blood. After a few successful slashes from both kaiju, they backed up from each other, Godzilla bleeding from many scratches and Obsidius 'bleeding' magma. Godzilla's wounds healed quickly, Obsidius's molten blood cooled and sealed the wounds. Godzilla blasted Obsidius with his Atomic Ray, aiming this time for the joint of Obsidius's arm, succeeding in blowing it off. However the magma quickly took the form of Obsidius's arm and hardened, effectively regenerating it. Obsidius spat a stream of molten rock at Godzilla, striking him in the chest. Godzilla roared in pain, being driven back by the force of the stream, which had mass to it, unlike an energy beam, as well as the heat of the magma searing his flesh. Godzilla was driven back threw a building which collapsed on him. Obsidius, instead of pressing the advantage, devoured more rubble while Godzilla was occupied, replenishing his magma reservoir. Godzilla burst out of the rubble with a roar and fired his Atomic Ray at Obsidius's feet, destroying an underground tunnel and causing the magma based monster to lose his footing and fall. Godzilla quickly got on top of Obsidius and pummeled him with hard blows. Obsidius blasted Godzilla off with a ball of hardened magma instead of a stream of liquid rock, adding more impact to it. Obsidius stood up and bashed Godzilla with his tail repeatedly. Godzilla roared and grabbed Obsidius's tail and threw the monster away. Obsidius and Godzilla both stood up at the same time and charged one another again. They smashed together and rolled down a hill, slamming into a building. Godzilla was first to stand up, he kicked Obsidius in the stomach and stomped on him. Obsidius dug his claws into the ground and uprooted the ground, knocking Godzilla off his feet. Obsidius stood up and body slammed Godzilla, driving him into the ground. He did repeatedly. He was about to do it again but Godzilla fired off a Nuclear Pulse, blasting Obsidius off. He saw Obsidius ingest more rubble and took advantage by grabbing Obsidius by the tail and throwing him in a massive show of strength, plowing him through a building. Obsidius was quick to rise. The magma monster roared and charged Godzilla, tackling him. He picked Godzilla up overhead, showing his own great strength, and threw Godzilla threw a row of buildings. Obsidius quickly began to stuff rubble into his mouth, as much as he possibly consume. When Godzilla rose, Obsidius began to transform.

Obsidius's skin become spiked and he grew to roughly the size of Biollante, towering over Godzilla. Two holes formed in his shoulders, smoke pouring out of them, his tails split in two. The newly evolved Obsidius roared. Godzilla charged, unafraid of the larger monster. Obsidius bashed Godzilla away with one arm, his strength having increased. Before Godzilla could rise, Obsidius drove his newly spiked fist into Godzilla's side, drawing blood and a roar of pain from the Monster King. He picked up Godzilla and threw him a sizable distance, though several buildings. He fired magma from his mouth and shoulder's scorching Godzilla's skin. Before Godzilla could stand, Obsidius grabbed his tail and threw him again. He followed and smashed his fists down on Godzilla's back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at Obsidius, Obsidius didn't even care and brought his fists down again. He did it again and again, pounding the monster king.

**G-Center, 4 am;**

"Godzilla is losing." said Aso, concerned that Obsidius was winning.

"Come on Godzilla!" said Ken.

Miki was the most concerned, having always had a special spot in her heart for Godzilla and his father. "Come on Little One…" she said, still referring to the monster sometimes by the nickname she'd called him when he'd been a baby. "You mustn't die."

**Tokyo, 4:05 am;**

Godzilla had seemed to lost consciousness and Obsidius beat his chest and roared. He reared up and tried to bring his fists down on Godzilla. Godzilla caught the attack, much to Obsidius's surprise. He used all his strength to lift the massive monster off the ground, swing him around, and throw him into the bay. He panted and followed Obsidius. Obsidius, now frustrated, opened fire with his magma streams, Godzilla blocked with his arms but was getting severe burns.

**G-Center, 4:10 am;**

"Not even Godzilla will be able to survive that forever." said Ken. "That's lava being launched, not just being stationary and burning him, its tearing into him."

"He won't lose." said Miki. "He _can't_ lose."

**Tokyo, 4:12 am;**

Godzilla kept withstanding the onslaught. He was driven to his knees but soon the stream began losing pressure. Obsidius suddenly stopped and began towards shore but he was slowing down tremendously. The cold sea water and him expelling his magma at Godzilla had depleted the giant's magma reservoir, his orange-red glow soon faded in to a dull glow, Obsidius had been hardened solid, unable to move and barely alive. Godzilla approached the behemoth, his arms worn down almost to the bone by the onslaught but regenerating. He waited for them to fully heal before plunging his claws into Obsidius's chest, tearing it open and spilling hardened lava everywhere. Obsidius let out a muffled roar of agony as Godzilla wrenched something from Obsidius's chest, a crystal, one of Space Godzilla's that had given life to Obsidius. He blasted the crystal 'heart' with his atomic ray, destroying it utterly. Without his power source, Obsidius went black, no longer having molten rock burning within him, Obsidius was dead. Godzilla's lip curled back and he charged his Atomic Ray. His spines turned from blue to blood red and he fired a Spiral Ray into Obsidius's chest cavity, blowing the statue-like corpse to bits. He reared his head back and let out a long roar of well deserved victory.

**G-Center, 4:20 am;**

"Godzilla won!" said Ken, excited.

"Thank goodness." said Aso. "I thought we were goners for awhile." he said.

"Now commander, don't you know not to doubt Godzilla by now?" asked Miki, smiling as the tired monster King went into the ocean, exhausted from the brutal battle.


End file.
